


[ALBUM] supersymme†ry

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Album Series [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: 8tracks, M/M, Music Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Alexander Joseph "Lex" LuthorClark Joseph/Jerome KentThe reckless romantic and his arch enemy, a fearless rationalist, happens to share the same middle name.





	[ALBUM] supersymme†ry

**Author's Note:**

> A mix about twisted love and inevitable hatred.

 

[>>>> [LISTEN] 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/momosansovino/supersymme-ry)


End file.
